


007: Dreamcatcher

by SuperFerret



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Bond has feelings, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFerret/pseuds/SuperFerret
Summary: In an attempt to escape the harsh burdens of the job, James ignores M in favour of spending a night with Eve. For Queen and country, he will always get the job done.





	007: Dreamcatcher

Bond stood stoically at the window gazing into the dark. The night sky was flecked with silver as lightning crackled in the distance. He was careful not to make a sound. He didn’t want to wake Eve. He looked over at her as she slept. Her body was partially covered by the sheets, her smooth skin bathed in the moonlight. Rapturously beautiful.

There he stood, a guardian in the night keeping watch. He had been called many things in his time but guardian appealed to him the most. He stared back into the darkness as his fingers played with the rim of his glass. He swirled the liquid inside before taking a sip. Another crack of lightning lit the room in a brilliant flash before darkness engulfed it.

 _That’s what she is_ , Bond thought. He looked down at his hands; they were scarred after years of service. Each one reminded him of the duty he had performed for his country and his queen. He nodded his head briefly at the thought of _Her Majesty_. Another crack of lightning illuminated his reflection in the window. He caught a glimpse of the scars on his body. A body that still held firm.

Across the room his phone silently lit up. _M_ , Bond thought grimly. Sooner or later work would catch up to them. It always did. She’d been trying to get in touch for a day now. He ignored it and the screen died. 

_How long could this go on?_ He took a gulp of martini and gently placed the glass on the side table. Bond stepped over his suit thrown across the floor. 

Over the years his signature suit had become a uniform of sorts. The skin he donned to become an entirely different person. Elegant in simplicity and uniquely presented.

Eve stirred as he sat on the bed beside her. Bond’s callous hands grazed her skin; the hairs stood on end. He brushed the duvet to one side to expose her naked body and watched her sleep.

It had been a mere few hours since he last took her but he could feel a familiar ache again. Bond’s eyes travelled down Eve’s body. His hand brushing away any offending duvet blocking his view. She stirred as his hand brushed her nipple.

Bond liked that.

He grazed it again and felt it grow in his fingers as he played. His breath began to quicken as he could feel himself getting excited. He needed to satisfy his hunger. He needed to feel as close to her as physically possible.

She stirred and awoke. A sleepy look on her face as she glanced around the room until she finally met his gaze.

“What time is it?” she asked sitting up.

“It’s time.”

Bond threw the duvet to one side and climbed onto the bed. Eve smiled as she received him in her arms and kissed his chest. His hand ran up the side of her body and stopped at her neck. Her breath began to quicken as Bond pulled her head back and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Her arms relaxed as she fell onto her back.

Bond readjusted and engulfed her completely.

He lingered there for a moment and kissed her. Nibbling on her lip, teasing her tongue with his. His hands began to explore. One went back to the nipple he’d teased before. He gave it a pinch. The other went further south.

Bond forced her legs open for him as he pushed harder down onto the bed. He was ravenous. His fingers played with her lips, he felt Eve shudder and kiss more rigorously in response. She was wet already. His excitement began to show. His hard cock rubbed against her leg. The feel of her soft skin made him ache.

_I need a taste._

Bond slipped off the bed and knelt on the floor. He grasped hold of Eve’s legs and forced her onto her back. She let out a yelp of pleasure for which he spanked her. Hard. Bond pulled her towards himself. Her legs were resting on his shoulders and he began to tease her with his tongue.

It started high and slowly moved south until it finally parted her lips.

He could hear her muffled moans. He pushed in. He could feel her contract around his tongue as his hands gripped both her cheeks. He pushed them apart to allow himself to delve deeper.

“Oh god…”

He spanked her again. In this room, in this moment, nothing else mattered. Not god or country. They were the only two on this earth.

Eve began to use her hips to grind on his tongue. Her breathing got faster as she began to speed up. 

Bond could feel her thighs tighten around his ears. Eve crossed her legs behind his head and pushed him further deeper. He could barely breathe. He could barely care less.

 _There are worse ways to go_ , he thought.

Lightning crackled in the night sky illuminating them briefly. Bond noticed beads of sweat forming on Eve’s body.

“Oh, fuck…” Eve pounded into the bed with her fist. Bond could feel Eve’s legs shake. He relented as he pulled himself away. Bond yanked on her legs again pulling her off the bed and into his arms.

Eve smiled as he laid her on the floor. His jacket was underneath her. Bond kneeled over her again and began kissing up her body. Eve’s hand slid down to his crotch and paused.

He glanced at her as she waited expectantly and nodded in approval.

Her hand wrapped around his cock and began to work the shaft. He felt a tingle run up his back as she worked him.

Bond kissed her neck, Eve’s free hand ran through his hair. She leaned close to him and began to moan softly in his ear. His breathing began to quicken as blood rushed to his cock. It throbbed with every pull.

“Please,” she whispered in his ear. Bond glanced at her gaze momentarily before reaching down and pushing her hand away. He readjusted and pulled her legs apart.

Eve lay spread on the floor, her legs wrapped around Bond’s waist as he slid inside her _effortlessly_. She gasped as he pushed as deep as he could. As far as physically possible. Bond pulled back slightly despite Eve’s pussy holding onto him tightly and pushed just a little further.

Eve slid back on his jacket with the force. He thrust again. Each thrust was met with a moan of satisfaction. His hand ran down her thigh and onto her cheek. Beads of sweat ran through his fingers.

“Fuck me,” Eve begged.

Bond obliged. He began to thrust faster. With each one Eve’s breasts bounced slightly and she slid further towards the bed.

“Harder, please. Oh god…”

He spanked her. _Hard_. He’d punish her for repeatedly bringing him into this. There was no give in the hard floor and Bond was not going to relent. Eve was confined between the two. Bond could feel her dripping onto his balls. They’d slid across the jacket towards the bed. Eve was now pressed against it. Helpless. Breathless. 

Bond continued to thrust. He got faster and more ravenous. Eve gasped for air. He felt her pull him in. Their eyes met, she nodded in approval until a particularly deep thrust made them roll back. Bond felt her legs shudder as he continued to drive.

Not yet.

He pulled out, much to Eve’s dismay. Bond got to his feet and towered over her momentarily.

 _She’s all mine_ , he thought. It was intoxicating. A tiny voice in the back of his mind called back out to him. He was hers. Bond pulled her up by the arm and held her. She was so diminutive in his arms. He kissed her, his hand running through her hair before spinning her around and facing her to the bed.

Eve clambered on to her knees. Bond stepped in close and teased her lips with his cock. He could see the sweat dripping down the arch of her back. He leaned over and pushed her head down. All he was interested in was what lay in front of him.

He slid in and began to use her some more. The room was sweltering. Bond could barely breathe. He ran his hands up her legs and rested them on both cheeks.

“Yes,” Eve moaned. He knew what she wanted. “Faster.”

Bond quickened his pace and as he did he began to spank her. 

Eve let out of a moan in pleasure as he smacked her. Hand prints began to form on her skin. Sweat flicked up with each strike. The sheets clung to her body as the rain outside became torrential.

Bond could feel her contract around him. His cock throbbed. Aching to explode. He smacked her again. She gripped his cock a little tighter. He began to pant. He could feel his legs getting weak.

Eve's gave out first. She slid face down on the bed and Bond followed pressing down on top of her, holding himself deep inside her.

_This is a dream._

He pulled out and turned Eve onto her back. Hair was clinging to her forehead. He brushed it to one side and slid back in. Eve pulled him close. Their bodies stuck to each other as she writhed in pleasure.

“Come for me, master.” Bond kissed her. You know my name, he thought. In this moment he’d forgotten in all honesty.

“I’m ready,” Eve panted. Bond was ready to let go. He gazed into her eyes as his thrusts became more pronounced. She nodded.

“Yes, James.” _James. That’s my name._ “Come inside me.”

Eve shuddered as she came. Bond reciprocated and filled her entirely. His cock swelled as his being rushed out of him. He could feel her shake.

“Fuck, James…”

Bond plunged into darkness. The two of them were entwined. Inseparable.

***

Bond woke with a rush of adrenaline. His Walther PPK trained on the door. It was silent. He panted and looked around. Eve was still asleep beside him, her soft breathing the only sound in the room. Bond relaxed his grip and slid his legs out of bed. He pressed the cold steel against his skull for a moment. On the bedside table his phone was blinking. He tapped the screen.

 _49 missed calls._ Bond picked up the glass and finished is drink from last night. Eve stirred beside him. Bond instinctively lowered his firearm.

“James?”

 _My name is James_. Bond wished that was true. He was James last night. He placed the glass on the table and regained his resolve.

He looked over at Eve.

“What’s wrong?”

He gave her a kiss.

“It’s _time_.”

Bond got out of bed and picked up his jacket from the floor. He gathered the rest of his suit from the chair in the corner and headed into the bathroom.

Bond barely recognised the man looking back at him in the mirror. He slipped on his underwear and trousers. His gaze unflinching. The trousers were next followed by the shirt. Finally, the blazer. He paused for a moment and inhaled. It smelled of Eve.

The name is Bond.

Bond slipped it on and reached into the inside pocket. He pulled out his detachable silencer and began to screw it onto his weapon. 

The uniform was on. The mask for this occasion? Ruthlessness.

Eve’s look questioned him as he exited the bathroom and headed to the door.

“Just stepping out for a second.”

Bond didn’t wait for a response. He exited the room and walked to the room opposite. With a swift kick the door came loose from the hinges and he slid right in.

Inside a man scrambled out of bed, frantically looking for something to defend himself with. With one effortless motion Bond raised his pistol. In what was the briefest of moments the man looked at him with terror in his eyes. Robert Abacha. Bond had read his file, he knew what horror he’d committed but here, at the end, Bond pitied him. Bond squeezed the trigger.

It was a cleaner death than he deserved. Abacha crumbled into a corner, the bedside table fell to one side. Bond left and returned across the hall. 

He pulled out his phone and stood in the door way.

“Bond? Bond?! Where the devil have you been?”

“Dreamcatcher is dead, ma’am.”

He killed the phone call without another word and glanced at Eve. She was sat on the bed, the sheets covering her body.

“Time for breakfast? I hear the hash browns are to die for.” He flashed her a grin.


End file.
